


Bonding Moment

by kaeritai



Series: Stupid Lance [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:38:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9461351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaeritai/pseuds/kaeritai
Summary: Lance misses Earth. He shares some memories with Keith.Written in like 15 minutes, not particularly eloquent. Just a headcanon in the raw.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Vaguely inspired by this awesome QAF scene: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=riCbiV80Vjs

"And then she leans over and does something like this with her hand."  
Lance reaches over and starts kneading Keiths thigh right below his crotch.

Keith can feel himself get hot. He wants to get up and get the quiznak out of Lance's room because he knows that at this rate, he's going to pop a boner right next to his fellow paladin. But Lance's soft voice and his annoyingly smug grin that he can just about make out in the dim light are so intoxicating that Keith can't get himself to leave.

"Uhuh.", he says shakily.

Keith is sure that if the lights weren't so low, his red face and blown out pupils would instantly give him away. 

"She leans over, real close, like this,” Lance goes on, “and whispers in my ear, "I'll jack you off if you want me to."

That's it. Lance's warm breath and sultry voice against his ear are too much. Keith can feel his dick starting to tent his briefs.

"No.", he breathes more to himself than to Lance.

"Yeah!", Lance says, smirking and leaning away again.

"So I'm like okay, sure and she gets up and sits on my thighs, right. And all I'm thinking is hold the phone, is this really gonna happen?"

Keith can relate. When he agreed to a bit of late night training with Lance, because Lance swore he could totally beat him this time, he would have never imagined that it would eventually lead to this ridiculously unreal situation. But after showering, Lance had started talking about how much he missed Earth and here they were. Sitting next to each other on Lance's bed, their backs to the wall, sharing personal stories. Well, at least Lance shared his.

"Her boobs are right in front of me. I can see down her cleavage and it's turning me on. I hold her around the waist and she..."

Keith can hear Lance swallow. He pauses and then turns his head to Keith and bumps their shoulders together.

"She just grabs me. Just goes for it."

Keith draws in a breath and his dick gives a twitch. It's hard now, the tip straining against his underwear. For a second his stomach plummets. Was that too obvious? Did Lance catch on to him? But Lance apparently mistook the sound for surprise. He just smirks.

"Yeah.", he chuckles lowly and turns his head away again. "Then she starts moving. She rubs me up and down through my pants and it feels really good. It's different when someone else does it for you, you know." Lance looks at him and breathes out heavily. Keith can feel him shift a bit against his shoulder. Lance's arm moves to his thigh.

Keith is pretty sure that Lance has involuntarily managed to turn himself on in the process of telling his story. Keith can feel the wet spot in his briefs and the need to touch Lance, to see whether he's hard too, is overwhelming.

"You know, I- I..." He pauses and licks his lips. I could do it for you, Keith wants to say. But he doesn't. Lance is obviously straight and Keith would rather suffer than destroy the bond they've worked so hard for.

Instead he says, "I've never had anyone do it to me."

Lance snorts. "No wonder with that mullet of yours."

And with that the moment is gone. Lance moves away. "Anyways, we should probably get some sleep. Busy day tomorrow.", he says, fiddling with the hem of his jacket.

"Yeah.", Keith agrees and awkwardly gets up. He really hopes that Lance doesn't notice the silhouette of his boner against the faint glow of the lights. But Lance seems to be absorbed in his own thoughts.

"See you tomorrow.", Keith says as the door slides open.

"Yeah.", Lance smiles.


End file.
